Barbara Norriss (Earth-1610)
Debbie Wilcox, Thorgirl, The Valkyrie | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Valhalla, formerly Triskelion | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = Wings, Skull Images on her Corneas | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former barista | Education = High School | Origin = Human granted the power of an Asgardian Goddess by Loki. In death she became a true Valkyrie | PlaceOfBirth = USA | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates 2 Vol 1 6 | Death = Ultimate Comics New Ultimates Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = A 19 year old girl named Barbara Norriss dreamed of becoming a superhero but had no real powers and was a failure in life. She was part of the fanatical Defenders for this reason and gained the alias Valkyrie from Nighthawk for being a fan of Thor, despite only being a scantily-clad novice martial artist with a superhero fetish. However, this didn't work out too well even when their newest member Henry Pym joined. Valkyrie and Pym had a brief sexual relationship during his tenure on the team. Following Pym's embarrassing stint, Barbara was approached by the trickster Loki (under the guise of Gunnar Golmen) who offered her and the Defenders the chance of having actual superpowers. Desperate to be a person of importance, Barbara accepted along with the Defenders, who in turn pledged their servitude to Loki, and gained the powers of a goddess. After the Ultimates left S.H.I.E.L.D., Valkyrie joined them. She had a live-in relationship with Thor. Ultimatum During the Ultimatum, Valkyrie was killed in the Ultimatum Wave and her soul was about to be claim by the goddess of the death Hela. Instead Valkyrie and the spirit of Captain America were brought back to life after Thor sacrificed his soul to save them. Enraged at the loss of Thor, Valkyrie and the other heroes raced off to battle Magneto. During the event, she battled Magneto to retrieve Thor's hammer and sliced off his right arm. Post-Ultimatum Valkyrie was a part of the New Ultimates after Magneto's assault on humanity, yearning for Thor's return. She came under suspicion from Captain America after her former team, the then super-powered Defenders, stole Mjolnir. When Captain America mentioned Thor and his actions in saving her life, Valkyrie angrily left in great distress. Valkyrie was sulking on a pier before being met and then manipulated by the Enchantress into serving Loki as she had been told that Thor did not truly love her. She would, together with Carol Danvers and Zarda, defeat the rest of the New Ultimates, taking them as prisoners. After Carol Danvers had revealed that she was not, in fact, under the spell of Amora, the heroes escaped, while Zarda and Valkyrie were left still under her spell. During the fight that ensued, Hawkeye would injure Amora, releasing Barbara from Amora's spell. She would attack Loki, only to be killed by him with her own sword. Valkyrie's death allowed Thor to return to Earth, and the battle continued. In the meantime, Hela empowered Valkyrie and sent her back to Earth temporarily to kill Loki and bring him to her. Before leaving Earth forever, Valkyrie made Thor promise to once again value the lives of human beings, reminding him that she, too, was once human. | Powers = In Ultimates 3, Valkyrie suddenly gets the power of a goddess, it is later revealed that her powers were given to her by Loki himself, Thor's trickster half-brother. *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Flight' | Abilities = *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Valkyrie initially claimed to be a martial arts expert, which turned out to be untrue; she is an orange belt. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Pegasus | Weapons = Her "Golden Blade" which is capable of slicing Captain America's shield into pieces , Mjolnir | Notes = * Before earning her name as Valkyrie, Barbara Norriss suggested the name "Thorgirl" but was turn down by Nighthawk partly due to a possible trademark or copyright infringement. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Fencing Category:Asgardian Magic Category:Magic-Based Mutates